forza_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forza Horizon 3
Forza Horizon 3 is an Open World Racing Video Game developed for Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Xbox One consoles. It is the sequel to 2014's Forza Horizon 2 and part of the Forza Motorsport Series series. The Xbox One version of the game was developed by Playground Games, the team behind the original Forza Horizon, while Sumo Digital developed the version for Xbox 360, with Forza Motorsport series developer Turn 10 Studio supporting both builds. Cars # 2010 Abarth 500 Esseesse # 1968 Abarth 595 Esseesse # 1980 Abarth Fiat 131 Rally Stradale # 2013 Abarth Punto Supersport # 2001 Acura Integra Type-R # 2002 Acura RSX Type-S # 1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale # 2015 Alfa Romeo 4C # 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione # 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 # 2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde # 1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifooglio Verde # 1971 AMC Javelin AMX # 1970 AMC Rebel "The Machine" # 2008 Ariel Atom # 1960 Aston Martin DB4 # 1964 Aston Martin DB5 # 2015 Aston Martin DB10 # 2017 Aston Martin DB11 # 1958 Aston Martin DBR1 # 2010 Aston Martin DBS # 2010 Aston Martin One-77 # 2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S # 2011 Aston Martin V12 Zagato (Villa d'Este) # 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish # 2011 Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro # 2016 Audi A4 # 2013 Audi R8 Coupe V10 Plus # 2016 Audi R8 V10 Plus # 1995 Audi RS2 Avant # 2011 Audi RS3 Sportback # 2012 Audi RS5 # 2014 Audi RS7 # 2013 Audi S4 # 1983 Audi Sport Quattro # 2015 Audi TT S # 2011 Audi TT RS # 2014 Bac Mono # 2013 Bentley Continental GT V8 # 2011 BMW 1 Series M # 1973 BMW 2002 Turbo # 1995 BMW 850 CSi # 1981 BMW M1 # 2016 BMW M2 # 1991 BMW M3 E30 # 1997 BMW M3 E36 # 2011 BMW M3 E92 # 2015 BMW M4 F82 # 1988 BMW M5 E28 # 1995 BMW M5 E34 # 2012 BMW M5 F10 # 2013 BMW M6 F13 # 2014 BMW X4 # 2011 BMW X5 M # 2011 BMW Z4 Sdrive35is # 2012 Bowler EXR S # 2017 Bugatti Chiron # 1992 Bugatti EB110 SS # 2010 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport # 1970 Buick GSX # 1987 Buick Regal GNX # 2016 Cadillac CTS-V # 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV # 2013 Caterham Superlight R500 # 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air # 1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z # 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe # 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 # 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 # 2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 # 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS # 1953 Chevrolet Corvette C1 # 1960 Chevrolet Corvette C1 # 1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Sting Ray 427 # 1970 Chevrolet Corvette C3 ZR1 # 1995 Chevrolet Corvette C4 ZR1 # 2002 Chevrolet Corvette C5 Z06 # 2010 Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 # 2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 # 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 # 1970 Chevrolet Monto Carlo # 1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS # 2014 Chevrolet SS # 2016 Chevrolet Volt # 2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 # 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T # 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat # 1969 Dodge Charger R/T # 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 # 1968 Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock # 2013 Dodge Dart # 2013 Donkervoort D8 GTO # 2006 Elfin MS8 Streamliner # 2005 Farboud GTS # 1957 Ferrari 250 California # 1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso # 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO # 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa # 1967 Ferrari 330 P4 # 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia # 2016 Ferrari 488 GTB # 1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial # 2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello # 2011 Ferrari 599 GTO # 2014 Ferrari California T # 2003 Ferrari Challenge Stradale # 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT # 2002 Ferrari Enzo # 2013 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta # 1987 Ferrari F40 # 1995 Ferrari F50 # 1993 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta # 2007 Ferrari F430 Scuderia # 1984 Ferrari GTO # 2013 Ferrari Laferrari # 1975 Ford Bronco Ranger # 1973 Ford Capri RS3100 # 1970 Ford Escort RS1600 # 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth # 1956 Ford F-100 # 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor # 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor # 2014 Ford Fiesta ST # 1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 # 2003 Ford Focus RS # 2009 Ford Focus RS # 2016 Ford Focus RS # 2013 Ford Focus ST # 2006 Ford GT # 2017 Ford GT # 1966 Ford GT40 MKII # 1966 Ford Lotus Cortina # 1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra # 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 # 2015 Ford Mustang GT # 2014 Ford Ranger T6 Dakar # 1986 Ford RS200 Evolution # 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R # 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 # 1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 # 1993 Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R # 2000 Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R # 2011 Ford Transit Super Sport Van # 2012 Hennessey Venom GT # 2016 Honda Civic Concept # 1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugan # 1986 Honda Civic SI # 1997 Honda Civic Type-R # 2004 Honda Civic Type-R # 2007 Honda Civic Type-R # 1991 Honda CR-X SiR # 1992 Honda NSX-R # 2005 Honda NSX-R # 2009 Honda S2000 CR # 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha # 2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track # 2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo # 1956 Jaguar D-Type # 1961 Jaguar E-Type S1 # 2015 Jaguar F-Type R # 2015 Jaguar XFR-S # 1993 Jaguar XJ220 # 1954 Jaguar XK120 SE # 2014 Jaguar XKRS GT # 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT # 1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer # 1945 Jeep Willys MB # 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon # 2013 Koenigsegg Agera R # 2015 Koenigsegg Regera # 2013 KTM X-BOW R # 2015 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV # 1986 Lamborghini Countach # 1996 Lamborghini Diablo SV # 2008 Lamborghini Estoque # 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera # 2014 Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 # 1984 Lamborghini Jalpa # 1969 Lamborghini Miura P400 # 1986 Lamborghini LM002 # 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV # 2012 Lamborghini Urus # 2013 Lamborghini Veneno # 1982 Lancia 037 Stradale # 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale EVO # 1986 Lancia Delta S4 Stradale # 1969 Lancia Fulvia Coupe Rallye 1.6 HF # 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale # 1997 Land Rover Defender 90 # 2011 Land Rover Evoque # 2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged # 2013 Lexus GS350 F Sport # 2014 Lexus IS350 F Sport # 2010 Lexus LFA # 2015 Lexus RC F # 2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter # 2009 Lotus 2-Eleven # 1956 Lotus Eleven # 2002 Lotus Esprit V8 # 2011 Lotus Evora S # 2012 Lotus Exige S # 2009 Marussia B1 # 2012 Marussia B2 # 1957 Maserati 300 S # 2014 Maserati Ghibli S # 2010 Maserati Granturismo S # 1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage # 1972 Mazda Cosmo Sport 100 S Series II # 2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 # 2013 Mazda MX-5 # 2016 Mazda MX-5 Miata # 1997 Mazda RX-7 # 2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 # 2015 McLaren 570S # 2015 McLaren 650S Coupe # 1993 McLaren F1 # 2011 McLaren MP4-12C # 2013 McLaren P1 # 2016 Mercedes-AMG C63 S Coupe # 2016 Mercedes-AMG GTS # 1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II # 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Gullwing Coupe # 2013 Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG # 2012 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupe Black Series # 2014 Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG # 2008 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG # 2013 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG 4MATIC # 2013 Mercedes-Benz G65 AMG # 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series # 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG # 2005 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren # 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG # 1949 Mercury Eight Coupe # 1984 MG Metro 6R4 # 1965 Mini Austin Cooper S # 2014 Mini Cooper S # 2012 Mini John Cooper Works GP # 1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 # 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR # 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII # 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR # 1993 Nissan 240SX SE # 2010 Nissan 370Z Z34 # 1970 Nissan Datsun 510 # 1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 PS30 # 1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo # 2003 Nissan Fairlady Z Z33 # 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition R35 # 2013 Nissan IDx NISMO Concept # 2014 Nissan Juke NISMO RS # 2013 Nissan Sentra SE-R # 1966 Nissan Silvia # 2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R S15 # 1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (KPG10) # 1973 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (KPG110) # 1992 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R32 # 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II # 2010 Noble M600 # 1969 Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 # 1979 Opel Kadett GT/E # 2012 Pagani Huayra # 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque # 1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 Hemi # 1971 Plymouth GTX 426 HEMI # 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am # 1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTS # 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 # 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge # 1995 Porsche 911 GT2 # 2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS # 2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 # 1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 # 2014 Porsche 911 Turbo # 1970 Porsche 914/6 # 2014 Porsche 918 Spyder # 1989 Porsche 944 Turbo # 1987 Porsche 959 # 2016 Porsche Boxster GTS # 2003 Porsche Carrera GT # 2015 Porsche Cayman GTS # 2015 Porsche Macan Turbo # 1980 Renault 5 Turbo # 1973 Renault Alpine A110 1600S # 2013 Renault R.S. 200 EDC # 1993 Renault Clio Williams # 2010 Renault Megane Renault Sport 250 # 2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 # 2004 Saleen S7 # 2012 Scion TC # 2003 Seat Leon Cupra R # 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C # 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe # 1967 Shelby GT500 # 2013 SRT Viper GTS # 1980 Subaru BRAT GL # 1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi # 2002 Subaru Impreza WRX STi # 2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STi # 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STi # 1990 Subaru Legacy RS # 2011 Subaru WRX STi # 2015 Subaru WRX STi # 1992 Suzuki Swift # 2014 Tesla Model S # 1969 Toyota 2000GT # 1974 Toyota Celica GT # 1994 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR # 2003 Toyota Celica SS-I # 2013 Toyota GT86 # 1995 Toyota MR2 GT # 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex AE86 # 1998 Toyota Supra RZ # 2005 TVR Sagaris # 2009 UAZ Patriot # 2012 Ultima GTR720 # 2012 Vauxhall Astra # 1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton # 2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR # 1963 Volkswagen 1200 Beetle # 2014 Volkswagen Beetle # 1995 Volkswagen Corrado VR6 # 1981 Volkswagen Golf GTI MKI # 1992 Volkswagen Golf GTI 16v MKII # 2003 Volkswagen Golf R32 MKIV # 2010 Volkswagen Golf R MKVI # 2014 Volkswagen Golf R MKVII # 1988 Volkswagen Scirocco 16v # 2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R # 1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S # 1963 Volkswagen Type 2 De Luxe # 1978 Volvo 242 GT # 2015 Volvo S60 Polestar # 2016 W Motors Lykan HyperSport